Pyromania
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: SmoAce Will Smoker ever get rid of his pyromania? Rated to be safe.


**SmoAce. This was originally written for Clarobell cos she wanted more SmoAce, so, yeah, but, I posted it to see how people liked it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and I never will... so stop badgering me about it! -grin- Rated to be safe. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Pyromania**_

_**by Wishing for a Zoro plushie**_

"As far as I am concerned Tashigi, Portgas D Ace is a brat of a scum pirate who needs to be taught a good lesson." Smoker snarled as he bent over his desk, scribbling impatiently on a bit of paper. Tashigi blinked down at him.

"Really, sir?" she inquired softly. Smoker looked up at her, eyes narrowed.

"Are you implying that I am lying sergeant?" he growled. Tashigi snapped to attention and saluted.

"No, sir!" and she turned on her heel and hurried out, closing the door behind her and for once not causing some sort of any accident. Inside the room, Smoker raises an eyebrow as the top of an orange hat appears at the edge of the bed, quickly followed by two faces and then an even larger one belonging to the pirate he had just been discussing.

"Na taisa, you could have told her." Ace commented, a light thudding announcing the fact that Ace was tapping his feet on the wood beneath him. Smoker grunted at him, not wanting to show any more acknowledgement of that utterly idiotic sentence. Pouting, Ace got to his feet and sauntered around the bed.

"Come on, don't ignore me." and the next thing Smoker knew, there was a cocky pirate lying across the papers on his desk, one hand sitting on the edge of those black shorts, thumb hooked in the belt. The other hand is holding up his head while the hat slips off and tumbles to the floor, taking more than a few papers with it and making Smoker snarl through the light blush staining his military trained cheeks. Ace grinned, gently tugging at the belt again, letting it slip lower and then pulling it back up to tease the Marine. Snarling, Smoker began letting smoke rise from his body, thin tendrils curling into the air only to be joined by hot snakes of fire that were furling from Ace's shoulder.

"Damnit Portgas, you're pissing me off and you've only been here ten minutes." Smoker snarled again, standing up. Ace surged up as well, standing chest to chest with Smoker and grinning widely. It started with a punch, and then a kick, and then a combination of both before everything burst into a full scale war.

Smoke versus Fire as the Marine tried to catch the Pirate. A slam against the wall, and a passionate kiss which is initiated for the first time by Smoker and Ace all but melts in the grip, but feels that it is his sense of duty to inform Smoker that… the marine had been the first to cave tonight. Touches and caresses and fire trailing over smoke stained skin. Low growls and threats, moans and whimpers and hips pressing together.

"How the hell do you always manage to do this Portgas?" Smoker snarled out as Ace scratched fingernails rimmed with fire down his chest. Smirking, the younger leaned up to press another kiss to the nicotine stained lips.

"I don't know… just lucky I guess." he replied. Having had enough of the teasing, and the hardness pressing at his thigh, not to mention his own eagerness to continue, Smoker slammed Ace against the wall again and pressed against him, snuffing out any fire that managed to catch on the wood behind them.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Tashigi's voice floated through the door. Smoker paused and then stalked over to the door, leaving a flicker Fire-Fist Ace leaning against a wall and panting heavily.

"Fine. Good night Tashigi." he snarled and she grimaced and returned the sentiment before hurrying away, skidding and crashing into the wall at the end of the corridor. Closing the door and shaking his head, Smoker turned back to find Ace lying on the floor… fast asleep. A sudden attack of conscience that Smoker cursed for the rest of the night, made him pick the pirate up and lay him on the bed before tentatively laying down beside him.

His lust was long since gone, and now he was left feeling very tired and wishing that Portgas would just leave and leave him alone for the rest of his life. But… he really wasn't sure if pyromania was something you could just forget.

--End--


End file.
